THE CURSE (revised!)
by judehischurldich
Summary: Why? Every time They all have to die. Nagi you have to understand, it's not my fault...It's just not fair!
1. escapie

Disclaimer- I don't own it I didn't write it. I hate doing this stupid disclaimer -- *Glare*  
having problems with the Centering. That sucks. Anyway on with the story

THE CURSE ch3 BRUISES AND SUCH THINGS

Nagi went to school the next day. He had first period with omi. Crawford had found out what he did and whom he was with and beat him severally. He looked at the ground on the way to class as he sat next to omi because they got to pick where they sat "Nagi-kun" omi said softly as the final bell hadn't rung yet "what happened to you" Nagi's mouth was sore

Around his mouth was bruised as well as his forehead and around his left eye "Crawford"

He simply said and stared at the desk all period "I can't see you any more Omi" omi looked at him "Judehi told Crawford. He said I wasn't aloud to see you any more."

Omi sighed at that. Sadness in nagi's voice hurt Omi more than the words that we're coming

Out of his mouth, at lunch they met in secret again. This was the only time that nagi would get to see the weiß boy, and have permission to talk to him. their lunch was about 45 minutes long they were enclosed between corner's so that nobody could see them. 

"Nagi," Omi said as he met him in the crevice, nagi turned his head as he was leaned up 

Against the wall they had met here everyday for lunch. "Will they know that you talked to me at school?" Omi asked these questions's to see if there was any way to avoid Schwartz's intelligent knowledge of keeping track of their youngest member. Nagi nodded.

The place where they were was only big enough for them to move very slightly. Aya would

Have Omi's head If he found out what they were doing ((It's to hard to tell him)) Omi said ((I can't see Him any more besides at school)) Omi's look saddened from the happy facial expression that always seemed to be plastered on his face nagi felt comfortable that he had other expressions as well. It made him more human to nagi. ((It'll be worth it)) Omi thought to himself

"Nagi" Omi said "hm?" Nagi replied as he looked up into omi's blue eyes, "Don't hate me for this" he said he new that nobody could see them nagi looked confused as omi leaned forward and kissed him Omi was probably just as surprised as Omi. As nagi's eyes widened.

And then closed they seemed as if they we're going to melt into each other as nagi pushed

Omi away "Omi" he said holding him back "We can't" he paused "We can't be together"

Omi looked saddened more so than before. They both had the same look in their eyes

"Crawford will kill me," he said and omi nodded. "I'm sorry" he said omi then left nagi by himself as a tear from omi dropped on nagi's hand and Omi left walking down the hallway.

He whipped the tear away and was smiling again, as some of his other friends met him in the hall way ((their going to find out)) nagi said and sunk into the wall behind him ((Their going to kill me)) Nagi dreaded going home that day but he had to. he knew that

Crawford and judehi would be waiting for him. Along with that psychotic farafellow and 

His crazy knives of death, he entered their darkened house and saw judehi standing with folded arms and his worldwide famous smirk. The smirk, Nagi saw it on his face it reminded him of the devil himself, then again that would have to be Crawford. Judehi skimmed his thoughts, and then relayed them to Crawford. Without nagi even knowing,

It really wasn't fair the way that nagi was treated. Stress reliever was really what it was.

Crawford then came down stairs "I told you Not to talk to him again" Crawford said with a scowl on his face, and dressed like he really had somewhere to go, nagi could never

Look Crawford in the eye. So he didn't, "I can't avoid him at school" he said it was the truth they had almost all of their classes together except for p.e. Because nagi didn't take

P.e., Nagi didn't say anything, but again took the punishment that he didn't deserve.

That he shouldn't have gotten but in Crawford's world it was necessary, so they're for 

He had been given another beating, he wasn't even healed from the sexual assault and beating from yesterday. Nagi left the house he had hated Schwartz that day. 

Even though Schwartz we're the people that saved nagi. He was sick of this & he was going to do what ever he damn well pleased. Nagi went to a payphone & called Omi's house to his luck Aya picked up the phone "Moshi Moshi" He said he sounded angry that the phone rang. If he was so damn angry about why couldn't he have let someone else get it?

That was a good thought Aya was angry about everything "Is Omi Their" Aya rolled his eyes "OMI!" He yelled up stairs "HAI!??" Came from his bedroom "Telephone!" Aya called after him. "Coming!" he said and slid down the banister in the circle that it was.

"Don't Slide down the" omi finished his sentence "Banister, I know I forgot" he snagged

The phone from Aya, who then stomped off to his bedroom, "Moshi moshi?" Omi said happily "Omi?" Nagi's voice was heard softly like some one was spying on him and he didn't' want them to hear what he was saying infact that was exactly it. "Nagi?" he said and then took the cordless phone back to his room "Omi," nagi said "Come down to the ally way and meet me their please" he looked to the ground as he spoke to omi,.

"What's the matter?" Omi questioned him because of what he had told him at lunch.

It was a known fact that Yohji Always ease dropped on omi's phone conversations

"Nothing. I just need to talk to you" omi blinked at his reflection from the computer "ok I'll be right their" It was almost 5 O'clock so it wasn't a ridiculous time to leave the house.

Omi met nagi at the designated alleyway "What is it?" Yohji had scowled at him after he left but omi didn't see that, Nagi pulled Omi to him and kissed him like omi had kissed him at lunch but more serious than that. Omi's eye's practically bugged out of his head. But then he melted into nagi as they had done before. 

END ^_^ so cute, this isn't coming out very good but if ya like it I'll keep writing it and see what happens. Oo; 


	2. Out of the house

THE CURSE CHAPTER 2OUT OF THE HOUSE

He had to sneak out of the house and he had to do it fast, He Told Nagi that He would Meet him in the ally way. In about 15 minutes after Omi got ready, he looked at the clock, as it was almost 10. There was no mission tonight so it really didn't matter. He walked casually down the stairs and Passed ken "Omi" He said, "Where are you going?" He blinked

After every word, in confusion. Omi tried to think up something "Uhhh" he said "I'm going to go get something from the store" he said "at 10 O'clock?" Ken said "Yes." omi thanked god that ken was so dumb "ok be back soon" With that and a smile ken was up stairs. Omi sighed and continued to get out of the house. He was stopped again by yohji.

"Don't you need your wallet to go to the store?" Omi blinked at him and thought that he had been caught, as Yohji waved his wallet around. Omi Quickly checked all of his pockets.

"You stole that from me" He said and tried to swipe it back from yohji although. This was the battle of the tallest and thus Omi lost "Give it back!" He said this was more like a bully

In the 5th grade, trying to tease a kindergartner. To Yohji; that was, aya came up behind him and swiped the wallet playing principle as he handed it back to omi. As omi stuck his Tongue out at yohji "Where are you going?" Aya said and it sounded like that stick was never coming out of his ass. "To the store" 10:10 Omi had god damned 5 minutes to get

To that ally way he knew that Nagi was their all ready "The store?" Aya said "For what" 

He knew the basterd would ask that stupid question. Why couldn't he just let him go!

Was it too much to ask I mean a trip to the store wasn't all that dangerous? "I am going to the computer store to get a" He then decided to list off a bunch of crap that was already

On his computer as he stopped he let out a deep breath "Can I go now O' Fearless Leader"

Omi said with a slight bow. Now he was just asking for it. It was times like this when he wished everyone in the world was just like ken. You give him an answer and he's on his way then again he was a little bit to trusting. Aya scowled at omi's remark as Yohji snickered.

then he received a glare, they stepped out of the way as omi left that house "I'll be back in a bout a half hour" he Practically sprinted all the way their. he looked at his watch exactly 10:15 "Omi" Nagi said as he turned around from his admiring the old rotting brick

Buildings "I-" Omi said taking deep breaths "Made it" Nagi smiled an absent smile that

Said, "Reserve" on it. And the reserve had been met. The Two boys chatted well past a half hour "O shit!" Omi exclaimed with lots of Enthusiasm "what" nagi said in the voice he always used. Omi had always imagined a happier voice when it was on the computer 

As they RPG'd very interesting things, with themselves (I'll leave that for your own imagination:).

Omi realized that it was almost 11 O'clock and he hadn't gone to the computer store, which was closed so He couldn't by those things for the Computer, which was actually a computer Game with a fancy title. Thus far he was screwed. "I didn't go to the computer store" Nagi looked at his watch "It's 11" he said with a sad look that they would have 

To part, It was so much better not having to sneak in the hallways of the school grounds to see each other, and at lunch but hide just incase Schwartz was watching. "I'll see you tomorrow nagi,:" Omi said with a smile but nagi didn't give him one in return "by" he said and walked away even toward Omi. Nagi could still be as cold as he was with Schwartz.

And with that Omi wondered what his excuse would be, sense the store had been closed, he headed back for the koneko wondering what awaited him their They might be asleep if the lady luck was with him that night but then again the only two that would be a sleep this time a night would be ken and yohji He wished the other 2 wee a sleep and he just had to deal with ken.

sometimes he wondered if ken was really as stupid as he seemed. well not so much as stupid, omi thought ((But just damn gullible)) If you told him the word wasn't in the dictionary he'd go and look it up and then prove you wrong, Omi quietly snuck back into the house, no key needed because he found that the door had been Left open and he wondered about that.

He took a swift glance around and it looked like there was nobody down stairs. This seemed to be unbelievable, Aya had to be moving about in the dark stalking him so that he could pounce on him later, Unless he was upstairs with yohji but that rarely ever happened he crept up stairs and found that his assumption had been correct he cringed at hearing

The moans coming from his leader, and then quickly walked to his room. He didn't even want to imagine it. ((Ew)) is all he had to think. It wasn't the fact that they were gay. It wasn't that at all. It was the fact that it was His leader, And the play boy of the team, he started to wonder if it was really out of love or just out of lust. Aya really didn't seem like the type.

But then again Yohji could get anybody in his room if he tried hard enough, And he knew this because the playboy had even Gotten omi once or twice, but he had found someone, and that would never happen again, he wondered if yohji had ever gotten ken? ((Ken's not his type)) he decided as he crawled into bed setting his alarm clock being ready for school

The next morning, tomorrow was Friday, no more school for a whole two days, If things were planned out Right, He could spend most of his weekend with nagi. He wondered then what nagi was doing, Nagi stood in the living Room of Schwartz and was speaking with their leader Crawford, and nagi stood silent and still "Where were you" nagi 

So much wanted to stand up for himself, ((None of your fucking business)) He thought to himself and then he made up a simple lie. "The Library" Judehi stood at the top of the stairs looking down upon the youngest member of Schwarz. Schurldich. His name was simple It meant Cruelty and Guilt, (This is what schurldich means, Tis' his German name you know)

He simply red nagi's mind to tell Crawford where he really had been, Crawford always did this. He knew that he was lying and he would lustfully go to judehi later to figure out a punishment for nagi Crawford swung his hand back and slapped nagi across the face "Don't you lie to me" Crawford said. Nagi looked at the ground and didn't say anything

"Go to your room" he said, and nagi did so passing the smiling judehi on the way knowing something much more than a slap in the face would be coming soon. And would be much worse he considering that he got off that easy, as he went to his room and sat at his computer

Not caring about school the next day, 

End of chapter 2.


	3. Tell me

                                    THE CURSE Chapter 4

                                    Burning away 

Omi and nagi stood in the alleyway. What nagi did to Omi would cost him his life and he new it, if anyone found. Omi hugged Nagi and was wrapped in Nagi's arms in return; confessions of love were ex-changed between the two. "If Schwarz finds out" Omi started with a soft sob, "If" he couldn't bring himself to speak threw tears

(So Omi's little over emotional ^_~) "They wont have it" Nagi said disappointed. "No, we wont" a voice was clearly heard. Omi and nagi released themselves from each others grip 

"Schwartz" Omi judehis voice came threw the thick night air like a bell off in the distance that is muttered to himself, he new some one would die to night. If judehi was involved, 

Judehi smiled with that deceiving trademark smile that tricked you in so many ways

You never new what he was going to do with it, but it was the smile of death and nagi could feel it on his neck. Omi took a defensive step in front of nagi and nagi took his arm 

Lightly "no Omi, don't" Omi ignored what he said "Is that a challenge," judehi said "kitten?" again that smirk widen across his face like it was never going to end, just made you think of how much of a big head judehi really had. That never bothered anybody though so nobody ever said anything, "Maybe" Omi repeated with a scowl he said it once in his mind but didn't think that he would ever say that out loud. To judehi but he did and he didn't think about it until later a gunshot came out of the nigh air and struck judehi in the back Crawford spun around to see a figure with long hair jumping away so he knew it was not one of weiß nagi and Omi took this opportunity and ran, 

"Where is he!" ken yelled in the kitchen as Omi has been gone all night and it was beginning to be daytime. "Ken I'm sure the little brat can handle himself" yohji said re-assuring and gave him his play-boy smile "So what do you say let's go have some fun huh ken?" yohji was just trying to get his thoughts off of Omi for once, this was indeed

Yohji's last resort for a stress relief he could never use Aya that way and well. Omi wasn't home. "No yohji!" ken said as he moved away from the arms that were about ready to drop around his neck yohji took a step back and turned sideways sticking his hands in his pockets, "You can't always worry about him ken, you know he would be mad if you did" ken scowled at yohji who was just disappointed that he wouldn't go with him "it's better than not worrying at all" yohji flinched at that, he knew ken was right but

Who was to say he wasn't worried? Of course he was worried probably just as worried as ken, but he knew that wasn't true but for some reason Ran was more worried, he came down the stairs stiffly "Yohji" he said "Leave ken alone" his voice was like cold wind 

After you've just gotten out of the freezing cold pool there was no warmth in his voice

"He's fine I tell you!" Yohji slammed his hand down on the counter top and that got both of their attention, "Look. Just because he's runs off and hasn't come back yet, doesn't mean that he's in a life or death situation. If he's not back by nightfall, then we'll go out looking for him." With that he stomped out of the room. Sometimes once in awhile Yohji did take charge when everyone was stressed out, and didn't know what to do but panic. He stayed calm and collected threw it all. 

Play boy if he must be on the outside, he's just like a brother at home to everyone, but mysteriously enough nobody new a damn thing about yohji, besides what his last job was. There's probably a reason why he acts like that. Ran new there had to be

He'd find out soon enough, "I'm going now" ken said and grabbed his keys

Ran had found himself in the flower shop, cleaning up and such things 

Ken got on his bike and was gone without telling anybody yohji flopped down on his bed arms out to the side and legs spread out all over the place. Very inviting mind you ^_^ 

((Why cant they see)) he thought to himself as he took off his sunglasses and placed them on the nightstand closet to him ((That I worry to?)) he sighed and let his eyes slide closed

Omi and nagi ran threw the rain, Nagi held onto his arm as Omi dragged him down ally ways and then slammed himself into a wall and slid down it, nagi did the same and curled up to him, Omi was breathing hard and so was nagi, they had no where to. Nobody would take them now, "Who was it?" Nagi said looking up threw the rain at Omi's worried eyes 

"Who shot Judehi?" Omi looked down at him "I don't know" he said Gun shot's we're heard off in the distance and muffled voices they hadn't run that far, Omi realized that

They had run around the block and we're right back where they started on the other side

They could actually hear Judehi and Crawford they couldn't believe they'd run all that way only to end right back up where they started. "It's judehi" Omi said in disbelief,

"Who the hell are you" Crawford said "what" one boy mysteriously draped in shadows

Said to Crawford as to taunt him, "Didn't you see us coming?" The other boy's hair

Draped over his shoulder, their solutes were seen threw the rain, "We saw what you were going to do to nagi!" The one with long hair said, he had been the one that shot judehi

Nagi's eyes widened at the voices "Omi we have to help them" he tugged on Omi's sleeves, "no Nagi, not yet, who are they" they listened closer to the voices the boys laughed at Crawford "My name is Minase" the one with short hair said, "And this is 

Arrow" judehi glared at him. "Do you want death?" Judehi spoke up from his silence

"You high school kids don't know anything" Minase giggled at Judehi, "no you're the one's that don't know anything, The sound of a bike came from down the street, and slowed to a stop at the head of the ally way Omi and Nagi shielded each others eyes 

Footsteps came forward "Omi!" Ken was looking at Omi.  When he opened his eyes

"Ken!" omi was definitely surprised to see a member of his group, "We'll see you boys 

Later," Minase said and they both disappeared and ruffled the falling rain around them.

Crawford looked to judehi as he was holding his shoulder from the wound "let's go back, 

We'll get them the next time" the walked out of the all way to see ken's bike "Isn't that"

Judehi said "Siberian's bike" ken heard his name and remembered he left the bike running,  "Yes it is" Crawford said quite pleased that they would get Omi back tonight. 

"Crap" ken said. "Come on we have to get you two out of here" ken said helping them to there feet "your bike ken" Omi said insistently, he new how much ken loved that bike 

"Forget it come on" they began to walk down the all way threw the shadows when a voice came to them "Hold it weiß" the 3 of them stopped dead when Crawford smiled.

Ok there you go, the forth chapter I know it's short but It's a good place to stop the Original characters wont be there for very long I promises I know how you all hate that, 

-.- (Glares at aniki) well o well sucks for you dun it? I like minase he's cool!!!!!!!

Hope you enjoy ^_^ by 


	4. Pushing buttons

WEIß KRUEZ 

THE CURSECh _Every Time_

Omi lye in bed starring at the ceiling. he had his hands behind his back, and the sad thinking look on his face that everyone dreaded It happened every time, He thought to himself _Every time_ It was One of those once in awhile things where it happened every now and then and then it went away. He wished it have never had happened at all. But a curse 

Is a curse and their was no way of getting around it. Their was someone he had met and omi found him gorgeous and very attractive. Of course this began Conflict with Ken. Omi had no Idea why he supposed it was just because that ken was hot-headed and over protective. Indeed that was the case in this senario. He feard the closeness that the Two boys

were begining to share, He went to Omi's school As he thought to himself They were really good friends. In secret that was _Every time_ Omi thought to himself dreading the day that it would happen as soon as they became Closer friends. Not only Were they Friends. But at night they were deadly enemies, Progidy. Omi thought to himself one of the smartest

Boys that omi knew, and he was forbidden to see him Ever because he was What they called Schwarz. Omi rolled over and hugged his pillow Progidy. Or rather known as Nagi naoe to Omi as he was a class mate, and that's all he could ever be. Because if Aya found out that they were anything More their would indeed be a greater conflict. Again the thought

of the curse came about. What was it exactly? Every time that Omi got Close to someone

They had a tendency. To. well to put it rather bluntly Die, Omi felt that it was his punishment for being weiß and most of the time omi found it _His fault _for the person dying, Such as Oaka or anyone related in that state in mind which omi did not want to 

venture back to. Ken was the only one that had survived but then again ken wasnt really his. omi knew this and was completly ok with it That the X-soccer player had felt feeling toward another certain member of weiß, And yet he was glad that it was someone within Weiß because if it was not he felt that he would harm the innocnce of what their was. left in 

the world which seemed to only be women and children. Omi explained all of this to himself Day in and day out his smiling grin only drew him further away from weiß as the re-occurent thought of Death came to omi and felt that it was the right opportunity to rid himself of his curse. Killing was a crime but was it a crime when it is simply neccessary? 

Was it a crime when when the killie simply could not be killed by the law? This was the reasoning for the existance of weiß and they all knew that and felt that they were not guilty for those deaths that they had caused and even know that their hands had been soaked

in blood nobody could Tell with their smiling face. Their was one un-smiling face that omi wanted to see most but how could he get out of the house at such an awkward hour with everyone home.? An additional computer had been placed in omi's room for his convience

so that he would not have to clutter the mission's computer full of computer games and music

An IM box appeard on the screen as omi left this computer Loged on the internet day and night. he walked over to the computer and recognized the screen name As would anyone else in the house hold It red. "Mayfly" omi cheerfully typed in a positive response to the "hi" That had been typed in on the box. simply and quick even though no fingers had been

Touched down on the key bored "Hello" Omi typed with fast fingers as their conversations went rather quickly and lasted for hours On end. Which was the reason for the second Phone line and even though Nobody got any phone calls but Yohji. and he had a pager anyway "I want to meet you" Is what mayfly had Typed in and Omi had to think 

about what he was going to type because it could be fatal if he Got caught. if nagi got caught it would be even worse Schwarz was no where in site Nagi thought they were probobly all upstairs having a 3-sum and wished not to be apart of it but to be apart of the boy that he was talking to on the other end of the IM box. "I want to meet you too" omi

had typed "But everyone is Home" They Both knew that being together was practically a sin but they were going to do it any way besides. Weiß was a necessary evil after all. 


End file.
